


A Happy Sniper is a Spy's Sniper

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sniper/Spy - Freeform, implied suicided attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay just because i am on vacation does not mean that i havent been thinking about my favorite gays and pecking down a few words ever now and then. A little snippet to tide everyone over until i can return to updating Spirit Blue and RGSG.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Happy Sniper is a Spy's Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just because i am on vacation does not mean that i havent been thinking about my favorite gays and pecking down a few words ever now and then. A little snippet to tide everyone over until i can return to updating Spirit Blue and RGSG.

Spy had know Sniper had battled rather fiercely with depression. It had stemmed from his early childhood, being bullied for not growing up to look like a 'real' Australian. It exemplified when the two men had decided to reveal their relationship to Sniper's parents. Even more so when Sniper had found out they had died. The marksman was a good guy for a trained assassin, but was always battling with his own demons. The Spy would wake up some nights, only to find their bed cold, and the muffled angry sounds of crying coming from behind the cracked open bathroom door. It made the man sad, to see the man he loved happy one day, and broken down the next. 

So when he had let Sniper take a bath, he secretly kept a watch on the time as he went around the house they shared, cleaning up. It was nothing too big, but with their past salaries the men could afford just about any house. That morning, the Sniper had woken from a nightmare, and protectively wrapped his arms around Spy. The taller man had refused to answer why, only that he wanted to make sure Spy was okay. Sniper waited until Spy had gone still again, and released a few quiet sobs into the shorter mans shoulder, thinking he was asleep. However, he wasn't asleep. 

 

It was nearly two hours since Sniper had drew the bath, Spy realized, checking his watch and finishing folding the laundry. Worried, he took the hamper upstairs, passing by the full bathroom. The light was on, but there was silence on the other side. No movement, no water ripples, nothing. It made the man increasingly upset. So it was no wonder he set the hamper in the hall, and returned to the door and trying it, to only find Sniper had locked it. "Mundy..." He murmured, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a small bobby pin. He carried a few from when he would pin down parts of his now greying hair beneath his balaclava. Fidgeting slightly with the lock, Spy eventually popped it, and slowly turned the knob carefully opening the door. 

He peeked around the wooden door, to see Sniper sitting, or more so laying, in the bath. The two had ordered a large bath, big enough for Sniper to stretch out with a little extra room. He was sitting, his elbows supporting his back and upper body as he was submerged from the mouth down in the cool water. 

"Mundy...?" Spy asked gently, stepping into the bathroom. The man didn't seem to respond, his eyes still fixed off into the distance. 

"I locked the door fer a reason." He said, tilting his head back so his mouth above the water line. 

"Zhe same reason you left your pants on?" Spy said teasingly, noticing Sniper was fully clothed from the waist down. He had removed his shirt, but forgotten to take off his long khaki pants. 

Sniper nodded rather solemnly. 

Carefully, the shorter man entered the room, and sat on the toilet beside the bathtub. "Care to talk?" He asked quietly. Sniper shook his head, and returned to staring off into space. 

"Well I'm here for you, and you're not getting rid of me until you're feeling better." Spy said with a gentle smile, tussling Sniper's dry hair. The man looked up at Spy, seeing the overhead light illuminate the frenchman and make his salt and pepper hair shine. He smiled weakly, and drew up his legs. Holding them close to his chest for a few moments. 

"Thanks Spook." He said, moving and raising from his chest up out of the water, straightening his legs again. Sniper for so much of his life had been alone. Bullied by others, shunned by his family, just being around Spy always made the man feel like he had somewhere. A place where we was warm, loved, and safe. "Hey." He said quietly. "Can I tell you somethin'?" He spoke. 

"Of course bushman." Spy replied, leaning down towards Sniper. With a mischievous grin, Sniper's arms shot out of the tub, wrapping around Spy's white dress shirt, grabbing him and pulling him into the tub on Sniper's lap. The water moved and splashed, tumbling all over the pair and overflowing onto the tile floor. Spy's dress shirt and slacks were soaked, and the man made a sound Sniper had never heard before he started to push against Sniper's chest. 

"You filthy-! Mundy!!" Spy said, before breaking into a fit of giggles. Sniper quickly joined in, and the two started splashing and making an even bigger mess of the bathroom. 

"I love you." Sniper chuckled, nestling his nose into Spy's neck. Spy moved his arm back, and draped it over the Australian's shoulders to hold him close. 

"I love you too." Spy responded, cuddling the side of his head against Sniper's. His safe place would always be in Spy's arms.


End file.
